Wheels Of Fate
by Hikari Kanata
Summary: THIS AN ORIGINAL STORY. IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH GAKUEN ALICE. I'M SORRY FOR LYING. Elina is a girl with a painful past. She has been living life in misery after losing her father her only family. But there's something she doesn't know about herself. She has the powers of death. Now, an organization is hunting down for her. Her whole life will turn upside down.


Author's Note:

Konichiwa! I'm Hikari Kanata. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. Thank you so much for spending some of your time to read this story. I really appreciate it. ( crying with appreciation ) I hope you will enjoy my story.

But before you start to read this story, there is one thing you must know. This story is an original story. It didn't come from any manga. But I did get my inspiration from the many mangas I have read to make this story. No… to even think of this story. I hope you will still read my story. Although I sound really selfish by saying this, I really hope you will read this story and come to understand the characters and love them as much as I do.

Now without further ado, I present to you ""

P.S: About the blank, I don't know what kind of a title I should give to this story. So, I would like to ask my fellow readers a favor. I would like to know about your opinions for a good title.

P.P.S: I will temporarily call this story " Wheels Of Fate".

WARNING: This is has been rated PG-13. There might be scenes suitable for teenagers only. (For example: epic fights, heated romance and kissing scenes.)If you are not a teenager, I highly advise you not to read it. You have been warned.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: THE WHEELS OF FATE ARE TURNING

Her lungs were burning as she slowly opened her eyes, groaning. She tried to breathe in but found it impossible. When she finally gained consciousness, she saw that she wasn't at her usual seat in English class (taking a nap), but underwater. She looked up and saw a bit of light from the lampposts on the bridge brighten up the darkness. She turned to her right and saw a familiar looking little girl floating unconsciously…

It was she, herself (when she was younger). When she looked below her, she saw a car. And that's when it her that it's the same dream and that she will wake up soon. But something strange happened. It wasn't like her usual dream. She saw a man in the car looking straight at the little girl. His grey eyes looked achingly sorrowful for some reason. And when he opened his mouth the only words she could hear him say was "I'm sorry". He stretched out his hand towards the little girl knowing there was a lot of distance between them. He had a weird looking symbol on his hand. Elina couldn't see what the symbol looked like as she was already suffocating. All she saw was the vines of light slithering from his hand towards the girl like snakes ready to catch their prey and a light shining so brightly in the girl before Elina lost consciousness. She could hear her last name being called out from the distance…"Gordenia".

"_Don't call me that…" she said in a groggy voice although she knew perfectly well that no one can hear her. _

Then, she felt a slight pain coming from her forehead and she woke up, groaning lazily. Her dark amber eyes fluttering open as she yawned loudly, flexing her jaw muscles. She slowly lifted up her head to see an angry Mrs. Troll looking straight at her in the eye. She reverted her eye contact to the floor to see pieces of broken white chalk scattered all over the floor but not too far away from the other pieces.

"Miss Gordenia!" shouted the troll. Elina let out an irritated sigh and had a look of annoyance written clearly all over her face. She stood up, knowing what the Troll meant. She was either going to get detention or answer a complicated question. Like any sensible person, she would definitely pick the latter. Sadly, luck was not on her side.

"Detention for a week", the Troll sentenced. She sat down, this time with her hands in her pocket and her long fringe hiding the glint of annoyance in her eyes. She had hazel brown choppy hair to the length of her shoulder. She was wearing baggy black cargo pants and a plain red hooded sweatshirt which fit her perfectly, showing her slim body but strangely no curves. Just then, she heard whispers around her.

"She got detention again. Good for her"

_Shut up…_

"I know her dad died and all, but this is just bullshit."

_Nobody asked for your consent._

"She's so annoying."

_That goes to you too._

"What a freak. When I look at her, I just feel like ripping her hair off."

_You're not the only one here who feels that way._

"Seriously. She annoys me. She acts like a know-it-all."

_Well, I'm sorry for being too smart, dumbass!_

"I wish she would just disappear. That would do us all a favor."

_I wish I could…_

"Emo."

"Sadist."

"Bitch."

"Orphan."

It kept adding one after another. The weight of those words getting heavier. She needed to get out. This room is suffocating her. It's getting harder to breath. She needed to get out now.

Just then, the school bell rang signaling the end of class. Everyone let out a sigh of exhaustion. How ironic… She was tired too. Tired of class… tired of people… tired of the way things are now and tired of life itself. No matter how much you look at it, her exhaustion was different from the others. Letting out a sigh, she took her books and stationaries. As if calling out to her, she glanced towards the window beside her. She could see the beautiful blue sky with its white puffy clouds which reminded her of marshmallows. She couldn't help but feel contented inside as if she has been purified.

_If only I could fly_, she thought.

_If only I had wings that could help me fly. _

"What are you looking at, El?"

She turned around to see a curious Jeremy leaning at the backdoor of the classroom. His crimson eyes gleamed with curiosity and strangely it matched well with his messy black hair. He was wearing a loose grey T-shirt with a pair of ragged jeans. She didn't realize that everyone had left the class already. She put her things into her bag and walked over to the door and gave a small smile to Jeremy.

"Nice to see you too."

"Hey, El. Thanks for the greeting but you didn't answer my question."

"The sky."

"Sorry?"

"I was looking at the sky. It looks unusually beautiful today. Kind of makes you feel like staring at it." she replied. She looked behind the tall boy.

"Where's Sarah?" she asked stepping into the hallway. Normally, that blond would come running to Elina right after class is over. Speaking of Sarah, she hasn't seen her all morning.

"Don't know. I think she's still stuck in class." he replied with a hint of depression evident in his answer. Well, it can't be helped. Since the first time Jeremy met Sarah in junior high, he developed a huge crush on her. Unlike the oblivious Sarah, Elina knew about his crush and his failed attempts to woo her. There were a few times where Elina helped him with his 'attempts' but it all ended up as failures. For a beauty, Sarah is quite slow when it comes to romance. Not that Elina was any better at it.

"So how was class?" she asked, trying to make him forget about his depression. He looked at her and smiled as if he knew what she was trying to do.

"Boring as always. It's always more fun when we're all together" He pouted which made Elina sweat drop.

"So you can take a look at our answers?"

"You read my mind" he grinned.

"And spend some quality time with Sarah" she added.

"Spend some quality time with who exactly" a familiar voice asked. Elina smirked as Jeremy turned around, an expression of horror and embarrassment visible on his face. There, standing behind him was a girl with wavy waist-length honey blond hair and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a black knee-length skirt, bright pink frilly tank top and a black denim jacket to cover herself. Because of her curves and slim body, any style goes well on her. Her hands were balled to fist and placed on her hips as she glared at Jeremy, expecting an answer.

"N-N-NO-NO ONE! R-RI-RIGHT, EL?" he stammered. Both Sarah and Jeremy turned towards Elina for her answer.

"Maybe… Maybe not" she shrugged. In panic, Jeremy pulled her a few meters away from Sarah and turned their backs towards her.

"All right. I'll make you a deal. You keep quiet and I'll give you my desserts for the whole week" he whispered.

"And half of your pay check" Elina added.

"What!? No way!"

"Oh, okay. Sarah…" she called out.

"Stop! Okay, deal" he exclaimed. They shook on it.

"What are you guys talking about over there?" she asked. They turned back to look at Sarah.

"Well…Um…You see-" he stuttered. But Elina cut him of.

"He was just asking if could have a look at my answers for biology class. And in exchange, a week of his desserts and half of his paycheck" she answered nonchalantly.

"Well, that's to be expected from someone as stupid as Jeremy. I'm not surprised" she answered, her comment stabbing Jeremy. Not even a moments rest, she cried out.

"Elina" she cried out attempting to hug her…until she saw her death glare.

"Come any closer and you will die" she said in her darkest voice.

"Eh? You used to like it a lot when I came to hug you" she said in her high pitched voice. Elina was gradually getting irritated…and hungry.

"In your dreams. I'm going to the cafeteria" she said, irritated.

"Hey, wait for me" Sarah cried out, chasing after her friend with Jeremy not far behind. Behind a wall, a mysterious figure smirked.

"So this the girl. This should be interesting."

* * *

So, that's all for chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it. And that mysterious guy just know will be revealed in the 3rd chapter.


End file.
